gtafandomcom_sr-20200215-history
Liquidize the Assets
|location = Schottler Medical Center, Schottler |fail = Wasted Busted |reward = $14,500 |unlocks = That Special Someone |unlockedby = Dining Out |todo = Go to the compound. Find a way into the compound to destroy the vans. Destroy the vans.}} Liquidize the Assets is the final mission given to Niko by Jon Gravelli in Grand Theft Auto IV. Plot Niko meets Jon Gravelli in the hospital for the third time, but he finds U.L.P.C. companying Jon as well. Jon claims that some Russians and Ancelottis who are selling drugs have struck a business deal and he wants Niko to finish this. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the compound. *Find a way to get into the compound, then destroy the vans. Enemies *Russian Mafia Walkthrough Drive over to the compound in Alderney. It might be a good idea to buy an RPG with a few missiles from the back-alley gun shop around the corner of the compound. Hop over the big fence and watch the cutscene as Niko mounts himself over the fence. After that, gain cover behind the cube-like pillar on the right. Using the element of surprise and a shotgun, get rid of the first few guards and a whole wave of them will come. There is a building in the front at this point; gain cover and gun the guards down. Remember that the guards are first priority, then deal with the vans. Start using explosives to destroy the vans. Once all but one hidden van are destroyed, a barely surviving Russian will enter the remaining coke van and attempt to escape with the stuff. Remaining in cover, rocket or gun down the van as the Russian drives it down the small hill and over the fence. There is a possibility of accidentally killing the last Russian before he gets to the van. An ecstatic Jon Gravelli will call Niko once the player hops back over the fence and tell the player two things: Niko's target is entering the country and that Jon and Niko are building a very fruitful friendship. Climb over the uneven wooden fence to the right of the compound entrance, there's a blue skip can be climbed up to get on top of the shack below the air ducts. Climb onto the air ducts and then onto the roof. Run over to the other end and then climb the ladder. There's a gunman there armed with a carbine rifle, so quickly dispose of him. There's another rifle next to him. From here, the player will face a majority of the enemies, so use the Carbine Rifle to shoot the enemies in the yard and on the roofs. Be careful for any lone soldiers coming from the stairwell. After disposing of the soldiers, get back to ground level via the staircase and then destroy the vans. This method can also be accessed by getting an Ambulance and then parking it near the wall shown at the end of the video. If the player doesn't know where the place is, facing the fence that is in front of the complex, turn right and then take a left. It's a wall with some white lining. Climb on top of the Ambulance and then on the wall to get to the ducts. Video Walkthrough Tips and Tricks *Blowing up vans can be done with standard weapons, like rifles and SMGs, but heavier ordnance makes the job easier. If the player hasn't obtained an RPG yet, it is advised to get one and load up on ammo. Stock up to the full limit of grenades too if necessary. Put on some body armor as well. *On top of a carton, there is a grenade pickup. This gives a relatively easier way for the player to deal with the vans. Trivia *To complete "Liquidize the Assets," only the five drug-filled vans marked on radar must be destroyed. However, preventing an enemy escape with a van is easier if picking off most (if not all) of the potential drivers in the yard before targeting the vehicles. *During the cutscene that plays upon reaching the compound, the guard on the climbable building is holding a Combat Sniper, but after the cutscene, he has a Carbine Rifle. The Combat Sniper, however, can be found close by him, and can be collected by the player. *This is the final appearance of Jon Gravelli. * The player can actually complete this mission before Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend, Blood Brothers, Undertaker, Tunnel of Death, Pest Control, I'll Take Her... and other missions following Three Leaf Clover and Weekend at Florian's. Navigation }}de:Liquidize the Assets es:Liquidize the Assets pl:Liquidize the Assets Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions